Host Club Christmas Party
by shinami
Summary: What in the world is Haruhi to do? When faced with a Secret Santa exchange with Ouran Academy's handsomest boys. Simply what I imagine a Christmas party at the host club would be. Also inspired by a knitting pattern. Kplus to be safe.


**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or the companies that made the manga or anime.**

* * *

 **Host Club Christmas Party**

* * *

"A what?" asked Haruhi, nervously.

"We always have a secret santa exchange at our Christmas parties." smirked Kyoya.

"But ... I..." Haruhi couldn't finish her thought that she could not possibly afford to give a present that would

even compare to the others.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm sure you'll think of something" Kyoya reassured the girl host.

Just then a tall, blond whirlwind blew in and twirled Haruhi around. "Yes, we will be having a Christmas Party

Friday after school!" Tamaki exclaimed. "I just can't wait! You're going to have so much fun!".

"Sempai! please let me go. I'm going to be sick!" Haruhi tried to pull away from his twirling embrace.

He suddenly stopped. And Haruhi collasped to the floor.

His eyes widened. "Oh no! are you ok? Please don't be sick! Daddy doesn't want you to be sick! Mommy call an

ambulence!"

"Sempai! I'm fine. Just get me to a couch." Haruhi was dizzy.

The twins snuck up from behind and picked her up.

"Tono-tornado again, huh?" they said in unison as they set her down on the nearest sofa.

"You should have checked-" Hikaru started.

"The weather this morning, Haruhi" Kaoru finished.

Both had catlike smirks on their face.

"Have some tea and cake, Haru-chan?" Honey offered as he approached the sofa.

"Yeah." said Mori, right behind him.

By this time, Tamaki was grumbling in his corner of woe.

"Come on, Tamaki. It is time to draw names for the secret santa exchange." Kyoya stood over him.

The host king perked up and gasped. "That's right. I hope I draw my little girl's name!"

They both approached the table that Haruhi was drinking her tea at. The other hosts surrounded her on the sofa.

"Feeling better, Haruhi?" Tamaki asked.

"Yes, Sempai." She answered.

"Good, because it's time to draw names for the secret santa exchange for Friday's Host Club Christmas Party!"

He so grandly announced. "Kyoya, pass around the hat. Haruhi is first."

The shadow king held a top hat filled with pieces of paper out to the hesitant girl. She reached in and took a

name. She grumbled as she read the name. _Oh no_ , she thought. _What do I do now? It just figures._

By the time Haruhi was done spacing, each host had selected a name. Everyone but Tamaki looked pleased at their

selection.

"Come with us, Haruhi." Kaoru piped up.

"We'll take you shopping." Hikaru chimed in as they started to escort her to the door. They not only wanted to

take their "toy" shopping, they intended on teasing the host king as well. Tamaki took the bait, "No, fathers

take their daughters shopping! Not you dopplegangers!" He spazed.

Haruhi slipped out of the twins arms. "Guys, stop! Look, I have to go to the market and I have other gifts I have

to buy, anyway. I'm doing this by myself ok. And I don't need anyone following me, either. And no,

Tamaki-sempai, you are not my father and I am not your daughter. That's final."

"But, Haruhi?" Tamaki whimpered.

Her face flashed a slight sympethic look for a second at his puppy-dog eyes. Then reverted back to annoyance.

"It's time for me to go. I'll see you tomorrow" Haruhi excused herself out the door.

"I'm starting to crack." She said to herself after she shut the door. She quietly made her way out of the school.

* * *

Later at the market, _Should I get the beef or pork?_ The girl host thought to herself. _No, I probably should get_

 _chicken. It's cheaper. And I have gifts to buy before Friday._

She put a package of chicken in her basket. And wandered off to another section of the store.

 _I can't believe I have to get a present for Tamaki._ She wondered what in the world she was going to get him?

He was rich, for goodness sake. what didn't he have.

Just then she passed by a display of yarn. _I used to knit a little_.

She looked closer and noticed that the skeins had free patterns

included. Haruhi spied a powder blue skein that had a unisex pattern called "Piano Mitts".

 _That's it,_ she realized. That would be perfect for that idiot. And it's not too much.

 _I think I have the right knitting needles at home._

She placed the skein in her basket on the opposite end from the food.

Then she spotted a pretty burgundy color and thought her dad would love a scarf.

 _I think I have enough time_ , she estimated. Christmas wasn't until Sunday, that would give

her enough time to knit Tamaki's mitts before Friday. And have enough time to knit her dad a scarf.

* * *

"Oh Haru-chan? Guess who your Secret Santa is?" said Honey, suddenly appearing before Haruhi.

"Oh, thank you for this strawberry cake, Honey-sempai." the girl host loved his present.

An eight inch fancy shortcake covered with strawberries. "Strawberries are my favorite!"

The hosts exchanged their Secret Santa presents at their party on the next Friday. After thanking Honey,

Haruhi stood up with her small box for Tamaki. But she got no further than a couple steps when, all the electricity

shut off.

"Aaah!" Honey screamed and jumped into Mori's arms.

"Kyoya, get the emergency candles!" the host king ordered.

"Way ahead you." Kyoya said as he lit a large candle.

And pretty soon, they all worked together to gather and light enough

candles to light the room. "Tamaki- sempai? as you might have guessed.

I'm your Secret Santa." Haruhi revealed as they were sitting on a couch

together. At Tamaki's insistance, of course.

She held out her present to him. "Oh, thank you, Haruhi" he excitedly said, but carefully opened the box.

"I made those for you, sempai. I hope they fit ok. They're called piano mitts." Haruhi explained.

"Oh I love them! They're perfect!" He exclaimed, giving her a hug.

"Umm...you're welcome." Haruhi's eye twitched in awkwardness.

Then they realized all the other hosts were staring at them. They quickly

separated. Tamaki nervously laughed and said, "Now for this joyeous occasion, it would be my honor to play for you, my friends."

He sat down at his piano with his mitts on, and began to play a beautiful Christmas medley.

The ambience of the candles and Tamaki's song were so moving, the other hosts could not help but tear up by the end of the song.

"Thank you, Tamaki (sempai)." was echoed among all of the hosts.

Kyoya stood up and cleared his throat, "Oh my, it's time for us to get

going." he nudged everyone, but Haruhi. And soon Tamaki and Haruhi

were the only ones left in the room.

"Haruhi, I have a little something for you." Tamaki beckoned her to the

piano. He handed her a long stemmed white rose with what seemed to be a small note tied onto it. "Thank you, sempai."

"No, no more calling me sempai, please?" the host king requested.

Haruhi gave him a questioning look. "Ok? Tamaki...?"

"Just read that note when you get home." he said.

"Oh, alright. Bye, Tamaki." Haruhi said slowly walking to the door.

"Merry Christmas." he said.

"Merry Christmas." she answered back, before she went through the door.

* * *

When she got home, she untied the ribbon and unrolled the note.

It read "My dear Haruhi, I apologise for the father/daughter thing. Don't

ask, but there was a reason for it. And for the record, I'm not as dense as

everyone thinks I am. That's all I can tell you for now. Merry Christmas,

Your good friend, Tamaki." Haruhi was shocked. What in the world did

that mean? _I fear it's only a matter of time, mom._ She thought.

* * *

"Well, Antoinette. I let a little bit of it slip today. I had no choice. My hand

was forced." Tamaki confided in his faithful golden retreiver. Once he was

in his room. "No one realises that the whole father/daughter thing is just

a front for..." he trailed off smiling.


End file.
